1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for diagnosing a problem of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to such a system consisting of an automotive trouble pre-diagnosing device mounted on the automotive vehicle which device warns or notices occurrence of the trouble to a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, technical developments in the field of automotive vehicles have been proposed and promoted to more effectively achieve a functional inspection and problem diagnosis of the automotive vehicle, in which for example a self-diagnosing device consisting of an on-board microcomputer is mounted on an automotive vehicle and a diagnosing device consisting of a computer is provided to a service factory.
However, with the thus developed automotive trouble diagnosing techniques, it is usual that at least a memory device of the on-board microcomputer is carried to the service factory and then is connected to the computer for the automotive trouble diagnosis purpose thereby to achieve the diagnosis of the automotive vehicle. This requires a longer time and a troublesome labour for repairing the automotive vehicle.